


Family

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Family

        Life wasn’t easy to get used to. Not for Peko. She had gone from being a tool, to being a weapon, to being a girlfriend, to being a wife, and now a mother. She wondered if she had a ‘normal’ life if she even would have met the man sitting on the floor showing an old album to their son.

        Fuyuhiko held their tiny child in his lap, explaining every picture he pointed out.

        “Mama!” Peko peaked her head from the garden into the living room. “Princess Mama!”

        “Yep, she does look like a princess.” Fuyuhiko glanced up and noticed Peko’s stare, he winked with his good eye before returning to their son. “That’s when Mama and Daddy got married.” Their sons red eyes stared at his father.

        “Mama not a princess anymore?” He tried to understand.

        “Nope, she’s been promoted to Queen of Ass Kicking!” Fuyuhiko joked.

        “She’s the Queen!” Their son chanted.

        “Hell yeah!” Fuyuhiko lifted their son up. “And whose the boss?”

        “… Me!”

        “He’s not wrong, Fuyuhiko.” Peko laughed coming in from the garden with some flowers. “You spoil him too much. He’s the boss.”

        “I’m da boss!” He repeated.

        “Hell yeah you are, Boss!” Peko found the nickname adorable. She found it hilarious that most of the Yakuza under them called the young child by the same nickname.

        “Yay!”

        “Alright Kuzumaru, Daddy has to go back to work.” Peko picked their son out of his fathers arms. “And you need a nap.”

        “But play time.” Kuzumaru hugged Peko.

        “Nap time first.”

        “You may be the boss, but your mothers the queen.” Fuyuhiko ruffled their son’s white hair. “If your good, your old man will play with you all tonight, ok, Boss?”

        “Okay.” Kuzumaru said with a yawn.

        Peko put the young boy down for his nap before returning downstairs. Fuyuhiko smiled smugly.

        “Can I help you?” Peko smiled sitting by him. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest.

        “Just thinking on how lucky I am. Japans biggest Yakuza clan, the worlds most bad ass wife, and I got an adorable kid to boot.”

        “Kuzumaru is rather cute isn’t he.” Peko mused. She looked at the pictures in the album. “Do you think I’m a good mother? I don’t know what one should act like…”

        “You’re all our kid can talk about. So, I’d say so.” Fuyuhiko kissed her. “Little shit wants to be just like you.” Fuyuhiko knew Peko wanted to say something negative but restrained herself, just like she did when she was slipping back into her old habits of calling him ‘young master’ or being his tool. All he could do was holding her close. “I think it’s a good thing. I love Little Boss, but we do need to keep in mind that he will be taking over for us one day. I want to make sure he’s strong enough to protect himself.”

        “I suppose I could tech him Kendo, he does seem to ask about my old trophies.”

        “I think it would be a great way for you two to bond.” They sat for what felt like hours. Just relaxing, glad to have one another by their side.

        That how Kuzumaru found them as he entered the living room. Neither seemed to notice. He swiftly and sneakily went out into the garden while his parents talked about whatever came to mind.

 

 

        Peko jumped at the sound of Kuzumaru screaming. And rushed out into the garden.

        Fuyuhiko right on her heels, with a gun ready.

        They found their kid in the pond crying. A family of ducks swimming away. Fuyuhiko quickly holstered his gun as Peko picked the boy out of the pool.

        “What happened?” Peko brushed the wet white locked out of her sons face.

        “I saw the duckies in the pond.” The boy sniffled. “And wanted to catch on for Mama, since she likes cute things.”

        “Come on little Boss, lets get you dried off. You’re all your mom and I need.” Fuyuhiko said ruffling his head. Kuzumaru nodded as his parents took him back inside.


End file.
